The Old Republic (Guild)
] Defending the Peace in the Old Republic Force Academy With the announcement of a second Star Wars MMO, the guild looked to carry on into the successor of SWG. This was the first step as a guild in carrying on their legacy into a new game. The transition into another Star Wars based MMO would be much easier then another IP. When the official site went up, Members of the guild were registering and posting their thoughts on the game, sharing ideas hopes and dreams for another great Star Wars Experience. The Old Republic was a prime setting for once again fully unleashing themselves The Force Unleashed On the 19th of August 2009, after much pressure from interested parties, the doors were pushed open! Going by the Name Force Academy,they took their first step in to a wider world. :The purpose of FA is to provide a fully functional and immersive Jedi-themed organization for its members, The Academy's :misson is to bring balance to the force, defend the peace, stopping the Sith and their Empire! :My goal is to provide a solid base for your Jedi and The Old Republic gaming experience. With many of the members looking forward to The Old Republic, and the guild as a whole coming over, it made sense to bring over what had made it so successful in the past. Systems like the Master and Apprentice are currently being tweaked and discussed how best to implement them. The guild has been known for combining game and RP into a single thing that had worked, they felt it was silly to go ahead and finalise their systems with out having any experience in the game. Defender Fleet makes it return as members anxiously wait for word on how TOR will be handling Space. Setting the Academy Up A plan was put into place, along side some ideas of what they wanted to achieve in the game. Who they wanted, what they wanted to do, and how they were going to do what they needed. The Academy grew a reputation and quickly became a guild that interested many people, who flocked to the official site www.force-academy.com to sign up and be apart of the experience, the forums received a record amount of registrations as more decided to keep an eye on the Academy in the long wait ahead. The desire was to once again create a solid platform to which players would enjoy their game and guild experiences, community was to be a big focus. Wanting to make an atmosphere of family and friends, one that encouraged people, and with the feeling that a little effort goes a long way. The plan is ambitious, as the Academy sets out to be come the top Jedi based guild in the game, wanting to hear from others their thoughts, comments, concerns and ideas on every aspect to capture the experience just right. With the game still out of the guilds hands, and wanting to combine mechanics with RP. The decision was made to have all the guild start the game from a certain perspective, since we would all be starting as newbies, why not set up our Role Play around that fact rather then pretending to be something when we were not able to properly portray it. The belief has always been that titles and ranks are earned, and while RP can unable you to skip these, being set in a game made sense for them to make use of the features and mechanics that they would be playing with. Systems Like SWG, the guild wanted to combine mechanics/features with RP. They felt this was a system that helped players measure their advancement, gave them goals and offered a set up that encouraged people. There are always features that are best left strictly for RP, but in the game environment the guild had been known for combining the two for great results, so much so that many guilds popped up attempting to copy, ( and even cash in under the name Force Academy) All of which never lasted the distance. With TOR still awhile from launch many of the systems have not been finalised but the general idea is being worked out and left open for new members to add their input into how they would like to see the traditional guild systems take shape. The guild felt it is good to let people who will be apart of it have their say :Some of the features being set up for TOR *Force Ranking System *Guild Trials *Master And Apprentice *Council of Defenders *Defender Fleet *Watchmen *Shadows *Te Atin Verd Category:guild Category:The Old Republic